Come On Get Higher
by TheDevilYouDon't
Summary: A Peter/Susan songfic to the song Come On Get Higher by Matt Nathanson. No flames! Is incest so don't complain about that. I DID warn you. R & R, please. Rated for the pairing. Oneshot.


**Once again, this is an incest story, and, in my opinion, it's a little bit more graphic than my last and the one I hope to have published pretty soon.**

**No likey? That's why there's a back button.**

**Though it does not say so in the actual songfic, Peter and Susan **_**are**_** brother and sister. Keep that in mind.**

**NO FLAMES, and R & R for sure.**

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_And I miss the rush of your skin_

_And I miss the still of the silence_

_As you breathe out and I breathe in_

Peter Pevensie dropped his pencil on his notebook and rested his head on his hand. 3/4 of a year, exactly, since he and his siblings had been to Narnia. It seemed like a lifetime ago. It seemed like a lifetime since he had been able to be with Susan, to freely express his love for her. Here, his family would throw them out, or so they thought.

He couldn't even think straight. A deep and dull pain was constantly in his chest, hurting more as he breathed in. A hole where he reckoned his heart used to be in tact was at some point was in his chest, though it, like the pain in his chest, was not visible to the human eye. Unable to sit any longer, Peter pushed his chair back and stood. Walking over to his bed, he fell back onto his back, staring up at his ceiling blankly. He couldn't even concetrate on his homework without thinking of what used to be. Though he didn't realize it until he stood, Peter was silently crying, the tears wetting the down quilt beneath him.

_If I could walk on water_

_If I could tell you what's next_

_Make you believe_

_Make you forget_

At first, Susan and Peter had tried spare moments, but it soon made them feel horrible, and they often lost sleep over the matter, though neither were sure why. Now, they both lay broken in their empty dorms in separate private schools. Both often found themselves crying in classes, but all they could do was wipe their eyes and try to pay attention. Edmund and Lucy knew, and Peter and Susan often recieved understanding looks from both. Almost like deep pity. But, they appreciated it.

Now, Christmas break was coming and all four children would be sent home on the train, the first time since Thanksgiving that the children had been together since Thanksgiving. They smiled, not needing to embrace eachother. Just glad to be in eachother's presences. During the train ride, Peter and Edmund sat next to eachother, across from Lucy and Edmund. Edmund and Peter discussed their school's Cricket team's winnings quietly, and during the whole of the ride, Peter and Susan, looked eachother over, searching for a flaw, a slight sight of injury that would give them a reason to fuss. After finding nothing to fuss about, they held eachotherin their eyes, running them of eachother's bodies, admiring them, glad to be somewhat together. But the aches and pains were still there.

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

They parted, reluctantly, after the hugs and kisses from their parents. They escaped eventually, together, but what could they do? It was late, and their parents expected them in bed. With one last glance, one last chance to hold eachother in their eyes, they parted. Peter unpacked his bags and sat on the edge of his bed in his pajamas, the lamp on his bedside table glimmering in the dark of the rest of the room. He listened as, one by one, Edmund, Lucy, and his parents went to bed, creaking their doors closed behind them.

In the darkness of his room, Peter heard a knock at his door, and he jolted upright, out of his slump. Standing, Peter straightened his robe and walked over to his door. With a dull and rather annoying creak, the door opened revealing Susan standing before him. Surprised, Peter struggled to get his words in order, uttering several odd sounds before he could speak properly.

"Susan," That was the only thing he could think to say. It was awkward talking to her without Edmund or Lucy with him, and he wondered how he hadn't acted this way he had on their wedding night.

"Peter," she said, smiling at him with all teeth.

Peter laughed at that, and moved from the doorway to let her in. She nodded, and walked inside, walking over and sitting on his bed. He fumbled with the doorknob, and eventually closed the door as quietly as he could. Walking over nervously, Peter sat down beside her. They were alone, but still were not together in the way he hoped for. It still needed to go farther.

"Susan, I--"Peter started to say, but Susan interrupted him with her lips. That is, with her lips against his.

Surprised, yet, somehow, pleased, Peter kissed her back, glad to _finally_ be together the way that he had wished for since they had left Narnia.

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_The loudest thing in my head_

_And I ache to remember_

_All the violent, sweet_

_Perfect words that you said_

That helped the pains, yet it still was not enough. They needed . . .more. A lot more for both of their sakes. The separation was killing them. They _needed_ to be together. It was the only thing they had, and, frankly, the only thing they wanted. Time flew by for the rest of the families sake, not including Peter and Susan, for which each minute apart was agony, and before they knew it, it was Christmas Eve.

Edmund and Peter went shopping for Christmas presents, and talked about nothing in particular. Eventually, they reached a dull silence that pounded into Peter's ears. Finally Edmund, looked up from the journal he was looking at for Susan and turned to looked at Peter, sympathy in his eyes.

"You really need her don't you?" Edmund asked quietly looking at Peter.

"Why do you ask?" Peter asked, not sure what had brought them around that question.

"The fact that you're crying and you didn't notice."

"What?" Peter looked down at Edmund's outstretched coat sleeve to see several specks of water on the surface. "Yes. More than anything."

Edmund nodded, not wanting to inquire further, and pulled the journal off of the shelf, piling it into the crook of his arm. In silence, Peter and Edmund walked down the snow-covered side-walks, weighed down by heavy parcels.

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_The loudest thing in my head_

_And I ache to remember_

_All the violent, sweet_

_Perfect words that you said_

Christmas was all to soon over, and soon the siblings were on their way to their train station one day. Peter and Susan walked together, wishing they did not have to part, neither one wanting to bring themselves to conversation, each holding back tears. Edmund and Lucy walked ahead of them, talking quietly about whether Centaurs were always correct in their "fore-seeings".

Eventually, Susan reached out for her voice and brought herself to tell the others that she needed to see the local newstand. Peter did not look up, just nodded as Edmund and Lucy agreed to meet her at a bench inside the train station. They walked inside, Peter standing by the bench and staring at the ground. Before he knew what was happening, a boy about his age bumped against him and tried to make him apologize for it. Then, they were fighting, and Lucy was running to get Susan. Edmund eventually joined in, trying to help Peter, and Susan was yelling at Peter over the sound of the group around the fighting boys.

When they were broken up, they went back to the bench and sat down. Then, the pinching began, and the wall across the tracks from them, blew out revealing a beach. Knowing outside awaited Narnia, Peter smiled, and reached over, grabbing Susan's hand into his own.

_So wrong, so all wrong,_

_it's so right_

_So come on, get higher_

_come on, get higher_

_'Cause everything works, love_

_Everything works in your arms_


End file.
